These Small Hours
by kirsty2765
Summary: Takes place at the end of "One flew over an empty nest".


**These Small Hours**

Inspired by the song of Rob Thomas "Little Wonders".

Thank you, VioletStella, for being my second pair of eyes.

11.30pm

The boxing match was over. Sam had said good night and left for the dorm; Mona went to her apartment and Jonathan made his way to his room, to study for a difficult science test. Angela and Tony were tidying and cleaning. There were chips and crumbs on the floor; empty bottles of Soda littered the table. Tony stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes when Angela came in, carrying the remains of their earlier snacking. She set everything on the kitchen table and went back to the living room.

Tony whistled over his work and was obviously in a good mood. It had been a long time since the whole family had sat together for a TV event. At first, when it came out that Sam had drummed them all together, he felt lousy for a moment, but then his better angel won and he put a good face on the matter. The family had fun together just like in earlier days when things hadn't been that complicated. Only two weeks before he had broken up with Kathleen, then Sam had moved out. That had knocked him off of his perch, more than he thought it would. He had compensated for his inner emptiness by showing up at Sam's dorm all the time for no special reason. Sam wasn't happy about his overprotective behavior and had thrown him out.

In a way it felt good being the reason for everyone's concern. A thousand times he had watched out for each and all; and the members of his extraordinary family had been thankful for his thoughtfulness and protection. This evening the roles were reversed, they had cared for him. They had also shown sensitivity and compassion. Just for him Jonathan had declined a night with his friends at the cinema, Mona had, most certainly, cancelled a date, Sam had come back from the dorm and Angela… yes Angela, what had she done? Hadn't she told him earlier that Andy had cancelled their date because he had to work? Then why was she all dressed up? And didn't she just come home, minutes after him? He was sure she wasn't at home when he entered through the front door. He had called for her and didn't receive an answer. Where had she been? She had told him she and Andy wanted to cook again, but why hadn't she been here if she had awaited her boyfriend? Tony shook of the disagreeable thoughts, finished the dishes and went back to the living room where Angela sat on the couch, staring at an empty glass.

"Hey, Angela. It's late, aren't you tired?"

Suddenly pulled out of her thoughts, she looked up to him and managed a smile. "Yes, you're right. I'm going to bed." She rose from the couch and was walking to the stairs when his voice stopped her.

"Angela, I wanted to thank you for tonight and for what you told me in the kitchen… you know the stuff about the hurt and the emotional pain. I didn't know that I needed to hear that. So, thank you for being here for me… I mean tonight."

"Any time, Tony. You know that. Good night."

"Good night, Ang."

She winced quickly at the use of the intimate shortcut of her name; his kind of nickname for her. He hadn't used it for ages, not since… not since the day everything changed and her heart broke into million pieces. She climbed the stairs and went to bed.

1.45am

Tony couldn't sleep. He felt there was something wrong, but he couldn't exactly name it. It had something to do with Angela… and Andy. His sleepy thoughts went back to the day Sam moved out and he had found Andy and Angela cooking in _his_ kitchen. It had bothered him immensely to watch their flirtatious tasting; even though Angela seemed to be embarrassed by being caught at their game. In her shame she had invited him to accompany them to the Harrington's, but he had declined, having no interests in being the fifth wheel. How many times had _he _tempted her with his exquisite meals and his seductive cooking? And now Andy took this from him too? There was one glimmer of something… when they all had sat on the couch, everyone in his arms, and he had talked about what families were, he had used the word love. Yes, that's what he felt for all of them. Love. He had looked at Sam first and kissed her on her forehead. A moment later, he briefly glanced over to Angela. Their eyes had met not even for a second, but while his arm was over her back and his hand on her arm, he could feel her sharp intake of breath. Had he squeezed her arm when he had said "Love" or was it wishful thinking? Once the fight was over he had looked at her expression and she had blushed.

Tony had enough of tossing sleepless in his bed. His stomach rumbled loudly, he hadn't eaten anything for dinner except for the chips. He pushed the blanket away and left his room quietly.

2am

Tony noticed a glimmer of light under the swing door and to his surprise Angela sat at the table when he toddled into the kitchen. In front of her were a big sandwich and the last piece of the chocolate cake he baked the day Sam moved out.

"Whoa, I call that a big snack attack, Angela. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just hungry."

"Are you kiddin' me? Something is wrong when you're filling yourself with 5000 calories in one sitting in the middle of the night."

"You know me too well, "she sighed and leaned backwards, "what are you doing here? Sleepless in Fairfield?"

"I guess I am," he murmured, watching her as she took a bite of cake.

"Wanna share my sandwich?" she looked at his doubtful facial expression, "come on, I _can_ make a sandwich!"

"Thank you, but I need a beer too."

"Bring one for me." She cut the sandwich in two pieces.

"Angela, are you sure you aren't sick? A beer? Seriously?" Tony shook his head. He took two bottles of beer out of the fridge, placed them on the table and went to get a glass for her.

"No glass."

"Aaangela!"

"What?"

He rolled his eyes inwardly and started to wonder when she had changed so much. When had sophisticated and classy Angela started to drink beer from a bottle?

"So?" he asked while opening the bottles.

"What?" she asked again and took the bottle out of his hand.

"C'mon. Throw me a bone. What's wrong?" He took a big gulp.

"I don't exactly know where to start. Yesterday everything was okay and only hours later…I can't stop thinking of you and Sam. And how you are dealing with her move out. And how I'm dealing with that. It's so difficult, Tony. I miss her so much and she has only been gone for a little while

"Well, I didn't handle it so well either. She is my little girl forever and always, but she needs her space and I'll try to give it to her."

"And you're doing better than I will with Jonathan. Just one more year and he'll leave for college and I'm sure he'll be more than just two miles away." Angela shoved the bottle from her left to her right hand and back.

"Our kids are leaving us, Angela. That's the way it should be and they are good kids. We have done well with them."

"Our kids, yes." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Our kids," she repeated.

"Is that the reason for your excessive eating?" he asked quietly and touched her hand for a moment.

"No, yes… no, it's not the only reason. I made a decision today. I want to be here for Jonathan during his last year in Fairfield. I'll spend more time with him. I don't want to waste time anymore with things I don't like, people I don't like or love. Life with kids is so short. I decided to savor every minute I'm going to have with him."

"You can't smother him so much, Angela."

"No, I know. But I've been home so seldom the last months, I'll change that."

"How? You're working so many hours. You're dating Doctor Perfect." Tony paused and glanced over to her," that takes time."

She held his eyes and breathed in. "I broke up with Andy." She saw his eyes widened and the surprise was written all over his face.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… that must be terrible for you. I thought that something happened, but I didn't expect… that. You both seemed so close, at least I stood under the impression you were. It seems like just yesterday when he cooked in my kitchen… not that it's my kitchen, but…," he stuttered, "you don't love him anymore?"

"Love, Tony? It's a strong word. Why did you break up with Kathleen? Didn't you love her anymore?" Angela asked him point blank.

Tony wasn't prepared for her question, but he knew that she deserved an answer. He cleared his throat and put his hand on hers again.

"I never loved her, Angela. I made a mistake, a huge mistake." He let go of her hand, stood up from the chair and went over to the sink.

"So did I when I dated Andy. My heart wasn't with him. Today, Sam called me and told me about what had happened in the dorm and then I knew, Tony. Life is too short. I can't live with that lie anymore; pretending that the relationship between Andy and me is serious and will lead to more. When you walked in on us cooking, I saw that everything was wrong. He isn't my family and he never will be. I can try all I want, but it'll never work."

Angela crossed the kitchen and stopped at him. His back still to her he slowly turned around.

"I know what you mean, Angela. It's because we… we already have a family and there is no place for anyone else. We are complete."

"We are, although… ," she stopped talking and flushed, laying a hand on his forearm.

"Although what?" he asked nervously, looking down at her hand. She had touched him earlier that day and he remembered his surprise about that. He had made a stupid remark about crushing his pinky. Angela hadn't touched him for a long time… not since, not since he got involved with Kathleen. Well, there had been some accidents, but she never touched him on purpose. Until now. His eyes travelled from her hand to her face. She was so beautiful and his best friend. That's why he embraced her during the boxing match and it had felt so good.

"Although I always wanted more children," she smiled.

"I'm glad that Andy as a possible father is out of the question," Tony whispered softly, "I always wanted more children too."

"I'm glad that Kathleen as a possible mother is not on the agenda any longer," she answered softly. Her hand wandered from his forearm to his chest.

"Ang…," he said huskily and touched her cheek with his right hand. With the other one he pulled her closer. Their lips met carefully for a short kiss, then they both leaned back surprised by the electrical tension between them. They looked at each other's eyes, finding something old renewed and their lips met again. Hesitantly at first, but passion took over and they found themselves breathing heavily after they broke up the kiss.

"I shouldn't do this, Angela. You just ended a relationship." He stroked a strand of hair off her face.

"I ended it for you. For us. For our family. No reason for regrets."

"Really?" he cupped her face with both hands, kissing her again, "you know I missed that, don't you?"

"Missed what?," she asked playfully, her lips swollen from his kiss.

"The movie nights. These small hours, when we met in the kitchen. When the world existed just for us. When we sat here, tousled, in our PJ's, and talked the hours away."

"I missed that too," she admitted softly.

"You never have to miss that again," he made his intentions clear with kisses on her cheeks, her forehead and her nose, "tired enough to catch some sleep now?"

She nodded and took his hand in hers. Hand in hand they left the kitchen and climbed upstairs.

2.45am

The new found couple stopped at Angela's bedroom door. Tony pulled her in his arms and breathed in her unmistakable unique scent. Her head rested on his shoulder and she savored his masculinity and their proximity to each other.

"Good night, Ang." He couldn't stop holding her.

"Good night, Tony," she showed no signs of leaving him, "Tony?"

"Hmm?" he murmured in her ear.

"How many children do you have in mind?"

He let out a small laugh. "A baseball team?"

"Then we shouldn't wait for long, we aren't getting any younger."

"Let me at least place an appropriate engagement ring on your finger."

"Can we look for that tomorrow?"

"No."

"No?"

"Today." They both smiled when the floor clock struck 3am.

"I love you," he finally said.

"And I love you," she finally answered.


End file.
